


my old aches become new again

by mm8



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Athos Whump, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cop AU, D/s themes, Dirty Talk, Facials, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manhandling, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Size Kink, Vacation, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos was having a well-deserved vacation with his three boyfriends in Salt Lake City… until he finds out that his ex-wife is now the Police Chief the capital. Things went to shit after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my old aches become new again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostel/gifts).



> Many thanks to [shortarms-bigteeh](http://shortarms-bigteeth.tumblr.com/) and [crazycatt71](http://crazycatt71.tumblr.com/) for betaing and to [lostel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lostel) for being awesome.

Athos wasn't sure how he got back to the hotel in one piece. He didn't really remember flagging down a taxi or the ten minute ride back from the sports bar to the hotel. He didn't hear his cell phone blowing up with calls and texts. All he remembered was he was having a fantastic day out with his boyfriends on the second day of their well-deserved week-long vacation when on one of the TVs fastened to the wall, he saw _her_ in a local ad for the upcoming mayoral election, with the current Police Chief, Adriane Dubois endorsing the incumbent. However Athos knew better than that. He knew that Dubois was truly his ex-wife. 

After that things became a blur until he was about five glasses of wine down at the hotel bar. And, admittedly, things were a bit of a blur then too. 

His mind kept swirling. Why was she here? Why after all these years had she finally taken his threat to get out of town to heart? Why was she acting out like this? What was her game? The last time he'd saw Milady in Sacremento, she had been the scorned mistress of Mayor Louis Bourbon. Why the fuck was she over six-hundred miles away in Salt Lake City, Utah, using a new alias and working as the state capital's Chief of Police? It didn't smell right. Didn't anyone in this damned city have internet and do a simple background check? Good God.

A broad chest pressed up against his back. With his cop instinct he straightened, reached for his gun, even though it wasn't on him. But when he inhaled Porthos' familiar potent body spray, he relaxed. Porthos rested a hand on Athos' shoulder.

"Sorry about our friend," Aramis said charmingly. Since when was he sitting at the stool beside him? Athos looked over. And there was D'Artagnan on Aramis' other side. "He's a bit of a light weight."

Athos shook his head and waved his right hand in front of his face. "I'm snot."

Aramis blinked, twice and then grinned broadly from ear to ear. "My point has been made. Can you please bill his tab to our room?" He addressed this to the bartender as he and D'Artagnan slid off their respective stools. 

"I don't wanna go," Athos whined as he lightly smacked Aramis' arm.

"I call police?" The elderly barman asked in broken English. "He hit you, I saw! I call police, you sue."

D'Artagnan stepped in, holding up a Sacremento, CA police department badge for the barman. "We're cops from California. _Undercover_ ," he emphasized.

The bartender's eyes widened with amazement and nodded. "Oh! Yes, yes. Go, go. The gentleman already gave the room number."

" _Noooo_ ," Athos moaned. He wasn't done drinking. Fuck, he had barely even begun. There was barely a buzz, it wasn't fair that they were taking this away from him. None of them had to deal with this shit everyday. All he really wanted to do was scream at the top of his lungs who his ex-wife really was and what kind of person she was and hope to God just one person would listen to him for once in his life. But none ever did and all he was ever good for was getting drunk and now he couldn't get that right because his boyfriends were ruining it. "I'm snot done." He slammed his fist on the bar and all the glasses jumped. 

"Oh yeah you are."

It only took a blink of an eye and suddenly Athos was looking at everything upside down. It took him a second to realize what had happened. Porthos with his strength, had picked up the lieutenant from his stool and tossed him over his shoulder and was now carrying him down the main hall and to the elevators. Well, that explained why he had a fantastic view of Porthos' ass. He was vaguely aware that the people in the lobby were staring at him. But fuck them. 

Luckily just as they approached an elevator opened up so they went right in. No one else came in with them. As the elevator began to rise, Amaris broke the silence. "Hey, was that my badge?"

D'Artagnan's light and carefree laughter filled the tiny box.

Athos felt the deep rumble from Porthos' chest, causing him to shake slightly. "The little biter's learnin'."

Athos closed his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he opened his eyes, they hurt and stung. Luckily his head wasn't pounding. The room was dimly lit; all the lights were turned off except the glow from the TV which was on low volume. The heavy curtains must have been drawn tight because no sunlight shown between the gaps. Athos was vaguely aware that he was lying on his back on one of the beds in their hotel room. It was soft, too soft for Athos. He preferred the Sleep Number bed back home set at the number ninety-two. He was on top of the sheets, not tucked in. And there was somebody next to him. He leaned a little closer to see the sleeping form of D'Artagnan. Athos sighed, smiling. He reached out and stroked his lover's dark hair out of his face. His boyfriend let out a breath and shifted in his sleep.

A voice came from across the room, "Glad to see you're awake."

Slowly, Athos rose to sit up, resting on his elbows. Porthos and Aramis were sitting side by side on the ugly green couch watching the TV. Aramis had his fedora in his lap. They were illuminated by the light coming from the television set. Athos shifted his gaze for a moment to see what they were watching. It was the hotel's twenty-four hour info channel. Must be more interesting than he had originally assessed. 

Athos gave a one shouldered shrug. "I'd rather not be." 

Aramis visibly flinched. "Don't say that."

Anger flared within the lieutenant. "What do you mean? How can you know how I feel? How can any of you know?" His voice was rising with every word. "She won't leave, she won't just go. She's always around the next corner. She haunts me!" He clenched his fists and pounded them on his thighs. He refused to cry damn it. Not even in front of these men. "Why? Why when she has brought nothing but harm into this world does she have everything?"

"That's not true," Aramis choked out a sob. "You have us."

Athos' heart tighten in his chest when he saw how hurt he had made his boyfriend. It wasn't that Aramis appeared to be about to cry or anything like that. His expression was somewhat guarded, clearly dejected. His fingers were caressing the brim of his hat.

Before Athos could blurt out an apology, Porthos pushed himself to his feet and crossed the small room. "Alright, I'm tired of your horseshit and you smell of cheap stale wine." In one swift motion, he slide his arms under Athos' bent knees, scooping him up and carried him over to the adjacent bathroom. Athos thought it wiser not to protest. 

"What do you plan to do with me?" he asked lazily. 

Porthos cocked an eyebrow as he unceremoniously set Athos down on the toilet and started the water in the shower. "Gettin' you cleaned up. What'd you think?"

Athos said nothing to that. Instead he retreated into his own thoughts. He let Porthos take control of his body. He let his lover undress him and put him into the shower, massage his scalp with the hotel's awful smelling shampoo and conditioner and put him under the water to rinse it off. Porthos maneuvered him as he cleaned him with a wash cloth, kissed his skin, whispering, "I love you. We love you," into his flesh.

All Athos could think of was her. How much his life could have been different if they never married. How she made it her personal vendetta to ruin him. How somehow fate kept intertwining them together and how unfair that was.

He barely felt it when he hit the mattress. He was somewhat aware that Porthos was above him, pulling the covers over his body. 

"What about Aramis?" he wondered out loud.

Porthos shushed him, kissed his forehead. "Sleep."

Athos was okay with that. He was so drained.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day when he woke, Aramis and Porthos were nowhere in sight. The room full smelled of sausage, french toast and maple syrup. D'Artagnan was sitting cross-legged on the couch with a plate of food in front of him on the small coffee table. Before Athos caught his attention, he was laughing at something on the TV, half a piece of french toast hanging from his mouth. He smiled brightly at Athos. "Morning. You have a good night sleep?"

"Adequate, I suppose." He wrapped the thin bed sheet around his body and swung his leg over the side of the bed. "Where are Aramis and Porthos?"

D'Artagnan shrugged. "I don't know. When I got up they were already gone. Left a note by the TV though." The younger man rummaged beside him for a moment before producing a small piece of paper that was written on the hotel's stationary.

> Going to take care of some things. Be back in awhile. Stay in the room and don't answer your cell phones unless it's us. Go ahead and order from room service. 
> 
> xoxo ;-)
> 
> Aramis & Porthos

Athos re-read the short but cryptic note several times. What did it mean exactly? What were they up to? Were their lives in danger or--

A piece of french toast was sailing through the air and smacked him in the face. 

"C'mon stop thinking so hard," D'Artagnan teased. "You made me lose my breakfast."

Athos balked. When D'Artagnan playfully took aim again but with a piece of link sausage the older man couldn't help but let a smile out. 

They spent the day cuddling on the sofa watching D'Artagnan's idiot cartoons. They ordered room for lunch and no food was flown. D'Artagnan took a short nap after that and Athos caught up on a novel he had brought along for a the trip. 

By the time their lovers returned it was nearly five that night. At the time, Athos and D'Artagnan were relaxing on the bed. The boy's head was in Athos' lap and he absentmindedly ran his fingers through D'Artagnan's dark hair. 

Porthos and Aramis looked tired. The moment they walked in, they took off their respective hats and jackets, throwing them into the closet. Porthos kicked his shoes across the room as he took them off before he sat on the edge of the bed, his posture slumped. Aramis was more graceful and took the time to toe off his shoes.

"What's going on?" D'Artagnan asked eagerly. 

"Milady de Winter has been dealt with," Aramis stated flatly as he strode over to the trio. He chose to remain standing unlike the rest.

D'Artagnan sat up excitedly. "What? How?"

"Hm, but of a boring story. We informed Treville of Milday's return and he contacted the Honorable Mayor of Sacremento who was quite livid given the way they parted. We discreetly informed that Mayor of this fine city of who she was dealing with," Aramis replied. "It helped that Mayor Bourban was on speakerphone and gave her in-depth details of Milady's _misconduct_. She didn't seem to want to be affiliated with Milady after we showed her our wealth of evidence. She should be getting extradited to Sacremento soon to stand for her crimes."

In an instant D'Artagnan flung his arms around Porthos, burying his face in the crook of the larger man's neck."You fuckers," he protested. "Why didn't you let us help you?"

Porthos leaned back into D'Artagnan's touch. "Isn't it obvious? We were protectin' you."

Athos gasped. It was stupid and he didn't agree with it. He was Olivier Athos, he could do whatever he wanted. He didn't need anyone fighting his fights for him. Yet somehow this contradictory act of putting away Milady, perhaps for the final time, unraveled his heart. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. And that they had done it for both him _and_ D'Artagnan. Athos preferred not to think about his young lover's former conquest with his ex-wife. The hurt was too much. 

"Jesus, little biter," Porthos groaned. "Maybe you should use your pretty mouth somewhere else?"

Athos shook himself out of his thoughts to see D'Artagnan biting and sucking on Porthos' neck. There was already a bruise forming under the boy's lips. Porthos stood up, and faced his lover. He was palming at his clothed erection. He gazed down at D'Artagnan as if he was a thirsty man. 

"Please," D'Artagnan begged.

"Please _what_?"

D'Artagnan moaned needfully. "Please can I suck your cock, Sir?"

A smirk spread across Porhos' face. "Of course."

Athos intensely watched as D'Artagnan painstakingly slowly unbuttoned their lover's jeans and finally released Porthos' thick member from its confines. Athos reached down and thumbed the head of his own cock as he could see D'Artagnan's lips stretch around Porthos' shaft. Porthos dug his fingers into D'Artagnan's silky hair. " _Fuck_ , you love this don't you? You love the feelin' of my cock rammed down your throat?"

D'Artagnan hummed around the dick in response and sucked it down deeper.

Porthos laughed. "Fuck, you're a little cockslut, D'Artagnan. Beggin' for my cock. You're so pretty with a cock down your throat. Fuck, you should always be like this. I wish I could keep you like this, sucking my dick like the little whore you are, all the time. Ah fuck yes."

"You like watching them? I do too. They look so pretty together."

Athos stopped his own motions, turning his head to see Aramis meeting over him. "Ara--" he began as his lover sat down on the bed across from him. Aramis gave him a charming smile and wrapped his hand around hard dick, and resumed stroking. 

Athos couldn't help but blush. "Aramis, I--"

His boyfriend leaned in a little closer, nipping at Athos' earlobe between his words. "Don't think. Not about her. She's doesn't matter anymore. She's gone and won't hurt you. We're your world now. "

Athos bit his lip and thrust upwards into their palms. "Aramis, _please_ ," he moaned.

" _Te amo_ ," Aramis whispered huskily into his ear as he picked up the pace. " _Eres mía. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Usted es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Cómo sabes entender eso? Te amamos. Te amamos. Usted es nuestro. La nuestra. Ven por mí, Athos. Ven por mí. Déjalo ir._ "

Athos barely spoke a word of Spanish; just enough to say hi, thank you, and the Miranda Rights. But fuck, whenever Aramis spoke to him in Spanish during sex it just did something to him inside. It wound him up, turned him on and unfurled a beast inside him. And Christ, when he had spoken his name…

Athos came with a silent cry covering both of their hands in his hot come. Some of it even managed to shoot up and reach up to his chest and get coated in his chest hair. Aramis leaned forward and kissed his lips fully. It was soft, slow, and gentle. When Athos reached over and touched his boyfriend's tented groin, Aramis broke the kiss, shaking his head.

"No, that was for you. I'm fine." He kissed Athos lightly. "We should keep watching their show though, don't you think?"

Athos blinked and recalled what was happening on the other side of the bed. The obscene sounds were enough to bring his cock half-hard so soon after he had orgasmed. Porthos and D'Artagnan were very engrossed in their activity. 

Porthos was openly panting, "Fuck, I'm close. Can I come on your face D'Artagnan? You'd look so fucking pretty with my come all over your face." There was a positive hum and a slight nod from D'Artagnan before Porthos pulled his long and thick member from D'Artagnan's mouth with a resounding pop. He pumped his dick once, twice and jets of milky white come caked itself onto D'Artagnan's eyelids, cheeks, chin, dripping down onto his neck. Porthos rubbed the tip of his cock across D'Artagnan's come-covered face, briefly letting their young lover suck on it before taking a step backward.

"Shit, guys," Aramis exclaimed. "That was ridiculously hot." He got up from the bed and walked to the adjacent bathroom, retrieving a few wet washcloths. When he returned he tossed a couple to Porthos and Athos and turned his attention to D'Artagnan, tenderly cleaning his face. Athos smiled as he watched the scene.

Once D'Artagnan was cleaned up he let out a what only could be called a giggle. "Oh my God, I came in my pants."

Athos couldn't help himself. He laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translation (according to Google):  
> I love you. You are mine. I would do anything for you. You are one of the most important people in my life. How do you not understand that? We love you. We love you. You are ours. Ours. Come for me, Athos. Come for me. Let go.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
